His Biggest Fan
by keepcalmandshipdransy
Summary: Pansy Parkinson was always his biggest fan, supporter, and best friend. This is the story of how she fell in love with him.  Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

His Biggest Fan

Chapter 1: Introductions

Pansy Parkinson had always been Draco Malfoy's biggest fan, from the moment they met, she knew he was something special. The two met when they were just three years old, their families being close. They would have met sooner, but Pansy's mother insisted they live abroad before either of their daughters had to leave for school. "Living abroad," meant living in France, Germany, and Spain. Pansy didn't benefit from it though, but her older sister, Bay did. Bay was three years old when their mother decided they just had to live in France. She was able to pick up the language a bit in each country. Pansy, on the other hand, was just an infant when they left England. She never had the opportunities her sister did. But when they returned, Pansy was delighted to learn she'd be meeting a new friend.

That new friend was Draco Malfoy. It was late summer, August 12, and it was the perfect temperature outside. Pansy donned a brand new purple dress with a floral print. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back with a matching bow, and her outfit was completed with tights and Mary Janes. Pansy held her mother's hand as they walked up to the Malfoy Manner, excited. But Pansy had to behave, like her mother told her to, or else she wouldn't get dinner. Her father knocked on the door, and it was almost immediately opened. As the family stepped in, Bay looked around, bored already. Pansy, on the other hand, was in awe.

As Narcissa descended the staircase holding the hand of a young Draco Malfoy, Pansy's eyes widened. She'd never seen a little boy with hair his color, or eyes so blue. When Draco saw everyone, he shyly slid behind his mother, staying behind her while going down the stairs.

"Now, now, Draco, don't be shy. We have a few friends for you to meet." Narcissa stepped to the side, so he was no longer hiding behind her.

Lucius Malfoy appeared from the left wing, smiling smugly. He walked over to his wife and son, and then took his spot next to Narcissa.

"Ah, Nicolette and Aldridge, how nice to see you. It's been so long." He raised his eyebrows at both of them, clearly disapproving of their absence.

"Well, Lucius, we're back now, and we're still on the same side as you." Aldridge responded curtly.

Narcissa stepped forward, releasing Draco's hand, and opened her arms. Draco shuffled forward, taking this opportunity to hide behind her again, grasping the fabric of her dress.

"We're both glad you're back, and welcome to our home. We all have quite a bit of catching up to do." She smiled and lowered her hands.

Narcissa took Draco's hand in hers, then knelt down to talk to him, "Draco, why don't you meet some new friends –" She motioned to Bay, "Bay," and then to Pansy, "and Pansy Parkinson. You and Pansy are the same age."

Draco looked at each of them, and then quietly mumbled while looking at the ground, "Hi Bay, Hi Pansy."

Narcissa's facial expression visibly softened as her son spoke. She stood and extended the hand holding Draco's towards the girls. "Why don't you go show them the grounds, but don't get dirty, we're having dinner with the Parkinsons tonight."

Draco nodded and shuffled more towards Pansy than Bay, and turned towards the right wing, leading them outside. Pansy looked behind her at her mother and father, her mother was watching them leave and she could see her mother mouthing the word 'Behave' before the adults headed towards the left wing, where Lucius had appeared from.

Once outside, Bay stopped Draco, "I don't wanna play with no babies! Especially with a baby like Pansy!"

Pansy watched as her sister turned on her heel and walked towards the garden. She bit her lip and looked back at Draco, hoping he wouldn't think she was a baby like Bay said she was.

Instead, he smiled softly at her, "I wike your dwess. It's pwetty. My momma said girls wike when their dwesses are compwimented."

Pansy smiled at him and giggled, "I like my dress too."

The pair held eye contact for a moment, and then Draco grinned and turned away from her.

"Follow me, Pans!"

Pansy followed him, being careful not to get her dress dirty, watching her every step. Suddenly, Draco went off the path and started walking through the plants. She stopped. After a moment, Draco turned around and stared at her.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, his eyes conveying that he was upset by her action.

"I can't get my dress dirty!" she looked back with worried eyes.

Draco didn't understand why she couldn't get her dress dirty. He always came back from playing dirty, and his mother didn't seem to mind. His father, on the other hand, was always upset with him. He figured that was how her parents were as well, and he nodded, returning to her.

"We can go somewhere ewlse, if you wanna." Draco smiled softly at her.

Pansy nodded and followed Draco once more. He led her to a large oak tree that had small, wild flowers growing in erratic patches. He sat down underneath it and patted the spot next to him. Pansy walked over and sat down, crossing her legs. There were a few flowers near her, and she picked one. Pansy smelled it, smiled, and held it out to Draco. He sniffed it hesitantly, and then wrinkled his nose.

"That twickles!"

"Silly! You sniffed to close to the flower!"

Draco then sneezed, frightening Pansy a little bit.

"Bless you!"

"Tank you."

Pansy giggled and set the flower down. Draco laughed as well. Bay then walked up and sneered at them.

"You two are such babies! I wanna go HOME!" she said as she stomped back to the house.

They watched her go, and when she got to the house, they were called in for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Five Years of Friendship

Five years later, and Draco and Pansy were best friends. They were constantly together and never missed spending a holiday together. She was there when he got his first real broom. He was there when she fell out of the tree at her house. More often than not, they were at Draco's house, due to the fact Pansy didn't like being at hers. There were times she would arrive at Draco's after a day of going home dirty with bruises or a hunger that didn't seem to be satisfied, but it didn't seem unusual to Draco. He always assumed she hurt herself while she was at the Manor, for they usually were pretty rough.

Draco's eighth birthday was approaching, and Pansy was excited. They were going to a Quidditch match because Draco loved the sport and wanted to play. Pansy didn't like the idea, seeing as he could get hurt, but she loved seeing the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about it.

Though in the days leading up to Draco's birthday, Pansy's mother was _looking _for ways to prevent her daughter from going. See, her mother knew Pansy had a crush on Draco, and she did not want her daughter dating him. Not because Draco wasn't good enough, he was perfect, but because _Pansy _wasn't good enough. Nicolette had to suppress this crush before it grew to anything else.

The day before his birthday, Nicolette devised a plan. Yes, she _planned _the way she'd get her daughter in trouble. She placed their dog under the Imperious curse and planned it so the dog would splatter Pansy with mud.

Pansy was running late returning from Draco's and sprinted through the yard, holding the skirt of her dress as she ran. Her dog ran up to her, covered in mud, and jumped into the mud puddle directly in front of her. She shrieked as she saw the filth on her dress. Her dog ran away and Pansy was left standing in the mud puddle, filthy.

Just then, her mother stormed out and began to yell at her daughter.

"PANSY ELIZABETH MARIE PARKINSON, HOW DARE YOU RUIN YET ANOTHER DRESS? THAT IS THE FIFTH ONE IN TWO MONTHS, AND IT'S THE FINAL ONE. YOU ARE GROUNDED. YOU CANNOT GO ANYWHERE!"

Pansy burst into tears. How could her mother do this to her? Draco's birthday was in two days; she couldn't miss it!

"But mother! The dog splattered me with mud! I swear!" she pleaded.

Nicolette simply shook her head at her daughter; "Don't blame this on an animal!"

She grabbed Pansy roughly by the shoulder and dragged her inside. Pansy bit her lip, trying not to cry, it only angered her mother further. She was pushed down into a chair and her mother paralyzed her. Pansy could only watch her mother in fear. Nicolette placed a hand on each arm of the chair, then stuck her face right in front of Pansy's.

"Look, you little brat, I know about your crush on the Malfoy boy. I'm telling you now; he will _never _see you like that. _No one _will ever see you like that."

Pansy began to tear up, and when her mother noticed, Pansy was smacked across the face. It began to sting and she was hit once more. Nicolette stepped back and stared at her daughter sternly.

"Now you owl Narcissa and tell her you can't go."

She unparalyzed Pansy and left the room. As soon as Pansy was sure she was gone, she let herself cry. She stayed like that for at least ten minutes, then got up and ran to her room.

Once in her room, she pulled out some parchment and a quill and began writing.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_ I regret to inform you that I will be unable to join your son at the Quidditch match taking place on his birthday._

_ Pansy P._

She sent it off with one of their owls, then began writing another owl, this one to Draco.

_Draco, _

_ I got in trouble and can't go with you on your birthday. I am so sorry, Draco, really, I am. If I could go, I would, believe me. I don't know when I'll be able to see you again.._

_ Pans_

She sent off that owl, then laid down across her bed to cry. Pansy fell asleep crying. She couldn't believe how cruel her mother was and how her father would stand back and allow her to beat his daughter.

Pansy didn't see him for the rest of the summer.


End file.
